


Can't get enough

by dr-HannibalLecterMD (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Smut, Will has a big thick dick, so much he makes replica's, throat fucking?, which Hannibal enjoys, with different materials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dr-HannibalLecterMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted version of cock worship, that can be twisted in more ways than one.</p><p>Basically how Hannibal appreciate's Will's ample size and cherishes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color-division (Romiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiko/gifts).



> Dear Roo,
> 
> I lied ^o^ I just needed to find out what you really wanted :P
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxoxox

It had been the first time that they were together, Hannibal taking Will’s cock in his mouth when he had gagged slightly from the sheer size of the empath’s member. Jaw beginning to ache as muscles stretched to open wider to accommodate for the girth, the back of his throat being rubbed raw from the length as precome trickled down his esophagus. Eyes watering slightly as he gasped for air when he could, despite trying to breathe through his nose. It was difficult, but the high he was getting from the combination made it entirely worth it. Or it could have been something to do with the lack of oxygen he was receiving with his own erection pulsing, desperate for attention and his own release as he came ever so much closer to coming untouched.

 

He had not been with a member of the same sex since his early twenties, though he recalled never having the privilege to play with such a well sized cock even back then. Not ever wanting to waste a moment in life, he knew he would be making the most of this. Swallowing as Will’s seed spilled into his mouth, the man’s fingers clawing at his scalp and pulling strands of hair free, he smiled as he used the back of his hand to wipe the dribble of saliva from his chin and admire the proud cock that stood before him still engorged. Not a single opportunity would be wasted upon it.

 

oOo

 

“And why do you want me to close my eyes and not look at what you are doing _down there?_ ” Will asked, leaning back in the armchair as he waited for Hannibal to produce his surprise.

 

“Because I simply want you to experience the pleasure of it, would you prefer it if I blind folded you?”

 

Will smiled, biting down on his bottom lip as teeth rolled over it before he swallowed, he could hear the smirk in Hannibal’s tone, picture the very lopsided curve of lips in his mind. It send a jolt of pleasure through him, heat pooling in his abdomen as he felt calloused hands stroking his member.

 

“Be still, it will be cold at first but what follows will be worth it.” Hannibal spoke, admiring the cock as he lifted it to place the mold to it.

 

The putty shifting as it took the shape of the cock and balls, sealing the top and bottom with two molds’ as he pressed them firmly together to secure every ridge and vein upon it.

 

“Fuck that’s cold!” Will hissed, gripping onto the armrests as he shifted slightly.

 

“Be patient myelias, it will be rewarded in a moment.”

 

A few more seconds was all it took for the putty to be hard enough to remove, a warm wash cloth then being applied as he removed the excess and a warm sprinkling of a marinade he had prepared.

 

Almost humming in approval as he watched Will squirm in delight before he pressed his tongue against the cock, letting it drag from the base to the tip. The moan that came from the man made his own cock twitch, precome mixing with the marinade he had prepared and something he was greatly enjoying.

 

The bite of the marinade with the saltiness of the flesh made him lap it at greedily, indulging Will more so as he lasted a shameful minute before he came hard. Sneakily catching the release in a small container he stored away before Will saw, setting it under the chair as the man then stood before him.

 

“Don’t get it up.” Will spoke, pupils dilated, chest heaving from his release as he let fingers comb through Hannibal’s hair.

 

The doctor on his knees before him, looking up at him with a tilt of his head and the smallest curve of lips.

 

“I know your enjoying this.” The empath’s voice taking on a lower octave as he came to take his softening cock in his hand, moving closer as he slowly fondled himself.

 

Not moving as he watched the cock, sliding through Will’s hand as he circled it. The girth large enough that his thumb could not even reach over and touch the tip of his other fingers. Eyes following the slow pull back and forward, flesh moving as the head poked out and he could not help but to let his tongue lick his lips to taste the lingering essence that was Will.

 

It was with that the last step was taken closer, the distance between them closing as the cock was flush with Hannibal’s face, then the slap. Flesh smacking against flesh, a broken groan coming from Hannibal as Will’s cock slapped against his cheeks and Will’s smirk as he let it brush against his lover, feeling the small prickle of stubble that was growing back from when it had been shaved in the morning.

 

Turning his head, letting his lips drag against the cock as Will continued to let it smack against the cheek when he could. Both enjoying the sensation, the chase and the feeling of lips against the hardening cock. Not before long as Hannibal took it into his mouth and started a punishing rhythm, head bobbing back and forth as hands rose to hold onto hips and Will’s fingers dug into his hair again.

 

The second time he came, shoving forward as he felt his head nudge and contort to the shape of Hannibal’s throat as he came. Pulling back as he looked at the flushed face of the older man, plumped lips shinning in the dim light, the sparkle in his eyes from the tears that had formed but remained unshed and most of all the way his nostrils flared, trying to take in oxygen desperately but savoring the scent before him.

 

_Yes…_

 

This was Will’s favorite way to see Hannibal, the lengths the other went to for him. How he pushed himself and worshipped the other for the opportunity. The man may have been a sadist with a god complex, but he certainly took every opportunity to indulge himself in pleasure and beauty, including Will’s cock.

 

oOo

 

Parking his car behind the red convertible, hands gripped the steering wheel of the Volvo harder as they twisted. The plastic squeaking in protest before Will let it go and opened the car door, walking up to the entrance of Hannibal’s home. Past the stage of knocking and waiting for the other to open, he simply let himself inside.

 

Hanging his coat as he heard the voice of Frederick Chilton, the energetic tone of the man’s voice grating on his nerves. It had not been the best of days, going to a crime scene tended to place him in a mood at times he could not explain, more when it was senseless acts of violence with no initiative behind the murder. What angered him more was the fact he needed to point out the fact to trained agents who were stationed to be in the field.

 

Leaning against the doorway, he observed Frederic in the kitchen talking about an article that was recently published in a psychiatric journal. He knew which piece the doctor was speaking of as Hannibal had mentioned it to him not long before, but now he was more focused on watching his partner’s back. Shirt pulled tight as he leaned over a tray of meat, scrutinizing every piece before he would serve it. Even noticing the moment when he paused, shoulders rising as he inhaled and he knew he had been detected. The scent of dogs was hard to not pick up, considering he had driven straight from Wolf Trap to Baltimore without a shower.

 

Smiling as he watched Hannibal turn slowly, a spark in his eye, perhaps one of relief for not being left alone with Frederic for that much longer. He could sense that their conversation was grating on them, Hannibal was about to speak when the very man cut him off.

 

“Ah Will. Just in time, I thought we would be starting without you.”

 

“Dogs tend to do what they wish, had a hard time calling one back after he found a squirrel.” Moving forward as a hand came to take the glass of wine left on the counter, knowing it was Hannibal’s because Frederic was holding his own glass of wine. A small sip as he watched the corners of Hannibal’s lips quirk up in amusement at his lover.

 

“Still, you are here just in time, perhaps you would like to seat Frederic while I bring this out for you both.” Hannibal smiled.

 

A heavy sigh left Will’s lips, not loud enough for the other man to hear but the tilt of Hannibal’s head told him he knew. Reaching out as he touched his arm, a gentle pressure, a look that spoke more than words that it would not be too long before they would have the evening to themselves.

 

Leaving the glass as he showed Frederic to the dining room, even going so far to pull out the chair for him. He paused near the painting of Leda and the swan however, eyes falling down to the new art that adorned the mantle laying on a sheet of blue silk. One that made him swallow the groan he wanted to give.

 

“Well that is different, a new acquisition?” Frederic spoke, coming closer to the gold cock and balls that Will knew so well, considering he saw them everyday.

 

“Ah yes.” Hannibal spoke from behind, Will turning to glare at the man but not speaking on the truth he knew. “It is made in two parts, a statuette that reminds me of Genius Cucullatus, the top a hooded spirit though some believe it to be a fertility sprit. The top section covers the giant phallus, though they were usually made in bronze this one happens to be in 18ct gold.”

 

“Hardly seems like an appropriate size. Someone exaggerating their worth.” Frederic chuckled, making Will’s ears burn red.

 

“Well then, at least I am lucky enough to have this one. Nothing to exaggerate at all.” Hannibal spoke calmly, yet there was pride in his tone.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he would have enjoyed nothing more than to slap Hannibal to wipe that smirk from his face. But that would come, later. For now he needed to entertain, enough to distract Frederic’s attention from his cock that was taking center stage.

 

oOo

 

It had felt impossible to kick the other man out the door, but finally he was shutting it as he pressed his forehead to the cool wood and waited for the roar of the engine to indicate that Frederic was indeed leaving, hearing the car finally pull away as it took off into the night he turned to see a bemused Hannibal almost rocking on the balls of his feet. Hands behind his back with his head tilted a little as he regarded Will.

 

“I take it you do not approve of my newest addition?”

 

“Oh I approve.” Will spoke, his voice low as he moved forward. “Surely you could have left it in your bedroom though, I don’t appreciate being on display for the public.”

 

“It was only Frederic, and it was an unexpected arrival… Though I doubt he will think of it more than another artifact that I have collected.”

 

Walking past Hannibal as Will came into the dinning room and picked up the replica of his cock, feeling the cold metal and the weight of it in his hand.

 

“You made a gold replica of my dick?!” He stated, astonished still that it was actually real. Fingers running over the smooth metal to the head, it was strange considering how intimately he knew his own cock already, but to hold it like this.

 

“Would you have simply preferred a sketch?” Hannibal spoke, still to smug for Will’s liking as he watched the man’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “I find this does more to capture the true beauty.”

 

Licking his lips as he thought only for the briefest of moments. “You better get the lube or I will find a substitute.” He warned, setting the gold cock down again as he walked to the table and leaned against it.

 

There was a smirk as he watched Hannibal move so quick, leaving the room to come back almost instantly as he came over. Hands upon Will’s hips as he leaned in, nose running up along the empath’s neck as he savored the scent of the arousal that was starting to makes his clothing feel to tight.

 

“Strip.” Will ordered, simple and easy as arms came up to cross over his chest. Tilting his face to look down upon Hannibal as he watched the suit extracted from the man’s frame painstakingly slow, eventually revealing the tanned flesh.

 

“Come stand against the table and bend over.”

 

Waiting for Hannibal to move, he watched the man’s hardening cock with a lopsided smirk as he walked back to the mantle and picked up the gold cock.

 

“What is the use of having such a fine piece of art to admire when you don’t get to use it?” The heavy cock in his hand as he came back, letting the gold head run over the cheek of Hannibal’s ass as he watched the man shiver.

 

“I would have thought you would have a glass one made to remember me, how I feel when I fuck you… When I fill you up… Perhaps I should do that now, fuck you with my gold cock while you suck my flesh and taste my seed… Would you like that?” Feeling confident as he drizzled a small amount of lube onto his fingers and stroked the puckered entrance of the older man, reveling in the shiver that rolled through his body.

 

Fingers breaching the hole as it slid into the heat easily enough, pressure around it as he heard the intake of breath as Hannibal adjusted, legs spreading wider with Will’s smile as he made his finger move to stretch the muscle before inserting another digit and leaning in closer.

 

Lips brushing against Hannibal’s ear, teeth finding the lobe as he gave a small bite and tug to elicit a low moan from the man. “Maybe you should have a plug made to be the shape of my cock, a reminder when you sit, when you move and twist about who owns you and who is allowed to fuck you.”

 

Third finger pushing in as he listened to the rapid breathing, free hand slipping down as he fondled Hannibal’s balls gently and felt the erection that was left unattended for now. Feeling that the man had been stretched enough, he coated the gold cock in the lube before he removed his fingers and pushed the tip in.

 

Slowly fucking the doctor with just the head as he waited for the entrance to give way before he pushed it all the way, encouraging Hannibal to his knees then as he made him sit on the cock to keep it in place. Coming to stand in front as he slowly lowered his pants, zip falling down as eyes observed the lick of lips from the other, maroon eyes fixated on the prize he was about to let him have.

 

He didn’t even have to wait that long, soon as the underwear was free and his hardening cock exposed to the cool air, a warmth engulfed it and a tongue swirled around it teasingly. Grabbing onto Hannibal’s shoulder as he steadied himself, eyes closing as he felt the frantic suction and bobbing, he fisted into the flesh swearing under his breath as his cock began to pulse already.

 

It had been so debauched and exotic to see Hannibal like this, the suit gone as he submitted to him entirely in a way. Worshipping his cock, though it was done to see it, he knew that the man had put it on display to get a reaction from him. That he did.

 

Making the other man stop as he took his cock out, letting it slap against Hannibal’s cheek as the man chased after it with his lips. The occasional kiss pressed to the flesh before it was taken and slapped against him again, watching the precome coat sharp cheekbones. Eventually letting the Hannibal take him again as he ran a hand through the gelled hair, disrupting the styled bangs into mess of fluff. The heat and wetness engulfing him, feeling the slight raised areas of tongue against his hard cock as made him swallow harder. Thigh muscles clenching as he tried to starve off the impending orgasm of his own.

 

It did not take long before he came hard, feeling as Hannibal swallowed around him. Looking down as he caught his breath and gritted out. “Come for me.”

 

What followed almost made him hard again, watching Hannibal shift on the gold cock as heels dug into his own ass to move it as he grinded up and down upon it. Will standing before him, letting the man take his cock as he watched. Bringing his foot up to stroke the erection of his lover as he heard his name grunted before Hannibal came hard, slumping against him nearly as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Helping the older man to stand, he eased the gold cock from him, wrapping it in the silk before setting it down to help Hannibal to their bathroom. He was not entirely unkind, water being turned on as they both stepped under the spray and languid kisses as they explored each other’s mouth before stepping out and retiring to the bedroom where Will kissed the reddened flesh of the other man’s legs and knees from where he had knelt.

 

“You could have said that you were uncomfortable.” Will frowned, feeling a twinge of sympathy for what he had done.

 

“I was perfectly fine, though perhaps next time a cushion may be more useful.”

 

“Next time?” Will smirked.

 

“I did have a few other copies made in different materials, I think the glass will be much more pleasurable.”


End file.
